Prince Café
by Himalia Arche
Summary: Welcome to Prince Café. How may we serve you today? Currently being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**The café was in a small nook of the shopping district, a place where people inevitably were and business was always booming. The café opened at four in the afternoon when all manners of students were out of school and wandering the district or heading home. Its sign was gold plated and engraved in white was Prince Café: Coffee and Tea House. The oak wood door was ornately carved at its borders. The café's inside was as decorated as the outside but more elegant. A small crystal chandelier was placed above each of the tables. The tables were made of cherry wood and c****overed in pure white table cloths. The chairs were also of cherry wood with a rose carved at the top left waiters were young and always eager to serve any customer who walked in.****At this cafe there's always a cup of your favorite drink a slice of your favorite dessert and a way to solve any problems you have. As always one just can't help but wonder how these boys met and how they found themselves working at the cafe.**

* * *

Bonjour,

I'm Himalia and this story is adopted from AdrasteaM and yes this is going to be finished. I'll post everything within the month. Feel free to flame, constructively criticise or yell at me to yeah and I most definitely do not own Prince of tennis.


	2. Atobe

Atobe couldn't believe it. This couldn't have been happening, especially not to him. Maybe to Shishido or Oshitari and remotely Gakuto but never to him. What this was exactly he wasn't sure. His parents were somehow convinced that he was too spoilt and needed to learn some humility. _Me! Ore-sama has no reason for humility, but that's not what Ore-sama's parents think._

"Oomph," Atobe ran into the wall. Shocked out of his reverie he decided to glare at the offending wall he ran into. Only to discover it wasn't a wall, definitely not a wall, but rather a door with a sign Prince Café: Coffee and Tea Shop. He walked away from the door and was getting further when an old man not younger than 40 called him out.

"Young man, you dropped this," the old man spoke. To Atobe it was a strange tone, he wasn't used to people calling him young man. He stared at what the man was holding out to him. One of his cellphones had fallen out.

"Ore-sama thanks you," he replied and grabbed the object. As he was about to walk off to some place other than there, the old man spoke once more," Would you like some tea?"

"Ore-sama doesn't need any tea from plebeians like you," Atobe replied a little irritated couldn't this old man leave him alone.

"Oh no, I insist it's brewed just like the queen of England likes it," the old man said. This caught Atobe's attention. He loved English tea since he was introduced to it, especially Earl Grey but he replied," Ore-sama has more important things to do than drink tea with an old man."

The man nodded," I see," he paused thoughtfully," Well then, Whenever you want to just drop by, I'm sure you know where the door is." The man walked away leaving Atobe scowling at the subtle jab at his loss of attention. Atobe tried calling some of his teammates and Kabaji but they all seemed busy. He muttered," How dare they not answer Ore-sama's call?" After aimlessly wandering Atobe stalked back to the door he had run into and knocked. The old man answered once more and wore a pleased smile when he saw Atobe.

"Ore-sama has changed his mind I will join you for tea," Atobe stated imperiously. The old man nodded," of course, Please come in," He opened the door to let Atobe in. Atobe stepped inside the café and was pleased with the design. It suited his familiarity with extravagant but elegant design, but managed an air of understated beauty. The old man led him to a table in a corner facing the people shopping outside. He and the man had tea in comfort and somewhere in there he managed to get a name out of him, Geraud. He knew it was French but the man looked definitely of Japanese origin. When it came time to pay Atobe asked for the check, and the old man replied, "it's not necessary until he you are done with the café.

"It's fine Ore-sama, can afford it," he said.

"It's not necessary not until you have finished with the cafe," Geraud quietly responded. Atobe was indignant and insisted that he pay and Geraud refused until Atobe resigned to the fact for the moment. The next day the scene was reenacted and Atobe was once again force to concede defeat to Geraud. However, that didn't stop him from coming everyday for the rest of the week to try and pay what he thought was due.

At the end of two weeks, Geraud came up with a compromise," since you are so intent on paying money, why don't you work and I'll consider it a payment of sorts."

" Ore-sama will not work, just tell me the price and Ore-sama will pay," he insisted. This was most likely the thousandth time Atobe had said that phrase.

" You can work or keep arguing with me I won't change my mind," Geraud sighed. Atobe scowled and spent another day trying to get Geraud to accept payment. Atobe seeing there was no way to convince Geraud and knowing he probably needed practice for when he actually got a job agreed.

To Atobe, it was a bad idea. Geraud didn't cut him any slack when he started. He forced Atobe to learn how to be a busboy, and every unsatisfactory job he did had to be repeated until satisfactory. Of course this was after Geraud let him try cooking.

_That day Geraud had beckoned Atobe into the kitchen and stated," We'll try and see if you have any talent at cooking." _

_Atobe scoffed," Ore-sama has no need to cook, Ore-sama's chefs do that." _

_Geraud said," then you can learn." Atobe scowled at Geraud who set out putting out Onions, carrots, celery, chicken and chicken broth from the fridge and freezer._

_Geraud smiled," We'll start with a simple Western recipe." Atobe's scowl lessened and his curiosity kicked in. He didn't like having Gerard watching guiding him on cooking but, the chicken soup turned out fine with Gerard there. Atobe moved the pan onto a counter and was handed a bowl to put the soup in. When he finished the soup the phone in the office rang and Gerard went to answer it. Before he stepped out, Gerard turned off the range and said," pull the cookie dough from the freezer. It's in a clear bowl." _

_Atobe nodded but said," Ore-sama knows what cookie dough looks like." Atobe opened the freezer and pulled out the clear bowl setting it on the range on the spot that had just been turned off. He turned for a moment before a loud bang echoed in the kitchen, Atobe ducked but was scratched by a few pieces of glass. The glass bowl had exploded and tipped the cooking oil next to it. The range had gotten a spark from the explosion and the cooking oil fed the fire. Soon enough the range was on fire. _

_Geraud in another room was making a confirmation of the order when he heard the bang. He sighed and asked," May I call you back?" _

_The person on the other end of the phone said," Of course." _

_Geraud hung up and rushed into the kitchen to see his range on fire. He rushed forward to try and put the fire out something Atobe was also trying to do. As the heat in the small room increased other various bottles popped from the pressure and fed the fire fast enough that Geraud dialed 119 and rushed out of the kitchen dragging Atobe with him. When the fire men arrived and put the fire out; Geraud had to explain it was a simple kitchen mishap._

Needless to say Atobe wasn't allowed anywhere within three meters of the kitchen unless delivering an order or cleaning. With Geraud watching him. Part of the reason he was doing extremely menial tasks was the fact that he had to partially pay for the damages to the kitchen. This was one of the times he hated Geraud. '_Ore-sama is Ore-sama menial tasks are beneath me so why is Ore-sama doing a servants work,' he thought. _

Geraud replied, " so that you can learn how to do things and do them well. And so that you can appreciate good work."

"How did you know what ore-sama was thinking," he questioned.

"You said it out loud," Geraud replied and walked out. Atobe sighed, he doubted that he would ever stop doing menial tasks. However, they were good for being able to allow him to think.

Geraud worked him for the next few days then decided to change what he was doing. He had to learn to be a waiter. He smirked this would be easy.

The following day Atobe arrived somewhat early at the café eager to be doing something he knew he would be good at. He found Geraud in the kitchen where the chefs were working. The chefs were strange they never said anything and left as soon as the café closed. They had solid faces that reminded Atobe of Tezuka. Geraud asked Atobe to stretch his arms before him. He then took a medium sized tray and piled two on each of Atobe's arms. He had a slightly hard time keeping them balanced. He then placed six cups and plates on each of the trays and spoke," Your job is to take these trays out into the café. You have to place them at each of the marked tables. Each plate or cup you break is an extra day of menial tasks."

By the time the café opened at four Atobe had to complete two weeks of menial tasks and not complain whatsoever about it. However, he had learned how to balance the trays and place them at the right tables as well as remember what table had ordered what. The tasks started the following day and today he just did what he was supposed to do.

In thinking that he had to do the same thing as he had been doing the past one and a half months or so was a mistake. When Geraud led him to the back exit of the café he gave exact orders, yes the great Ore-sama had learnt to take orders, albeit reluctantly. There would be three trucks coming at different time each of these trucks had to have all boxes removed and organized by whether they were a dry ingredient or not and then further organized by type of ingredient by alphabet. It seemed that Geraud liked everything to be specific and completely organized. The first truck arrived at five-thirty and Atobe had to take about six hundred boxes off the truck after this, he managed to sort them in the first category before the next truck arrived with slightly more items than the first, shortly followed by the third and last truck. When the café closed at ten Atobe had only gotten through they frozen ingredients and was sufficiently freezing when Geraud walked into the refrigerator, "how far have you gotten?" he asked.

" Ore-sama just finished the frozen ingredients," he stuttered.

Geraud stared at him and sighed, " Come, sit warm up with a cup of tea then go home."

Atobe sped out of the refrigerator glad to be leaving the freezing thing. He was even happier when the cup of Earl Grey was served. Geraud looked at him with an amused smile on his worn face."What so funny," he asked.

"Nothing special,'" Geraud answered.

The following day when Atobe arrived at the café he was in a dour mood and set straight for work. However, Geraud stopped him, " What's wrong? You didn't announce Ore-sama is here like you usually do.

Atobe replied, " Nothing."

"Then you won't object to a cup of tea, hm, " Geraud said, "sit."

When the tea was served Atobe took a sip and then sighed and started talking, "Ore-sama is frustrated because his classmates are bugging Ore-sama about where he goes every day after practice and it is getting on Ore-sama's nerves….." Atobe spent the rest of the night talking about everything and nothing and every now and then he'd go into a rant but it was like this.

In the following week Geraud was beginning to think that Atobe enjoyed the sound of his voice more than anything. He learned a lot about Atobe and his teammates, classmates, and rivals. Perhaps one day he would meet some of these characters but he doubted it.

Somehow, it reminded him of when he first handled the café .The joy of having all those interesting characters, his friends but he knew that as they grew up they would leave and soon he would be here. He'd eventually grow up and perhaps leave the café to him. To continue it. For now though, he would wait until the last of his friends grew up. Geraud then begun paying attention to what Atobe was actually saying.

Eventually, it became clear that once you got Atobe to talk he'd never stop. Geraud got used to Atobe's never-ending chatter and they stayed amicably. Barring the following incidents in which he learned that no matter how well Atobe picked up everything else getting him to cook was a generally bad idea. Especially after he almost burnt down the café twice.

The days after everything went back to normal and life moved on. When it was nearing that Atobe had been visiting the café for nearly six months Geraud got a call. Whatever, it was it shook him up as he was stony and in no mood for Atobe's talking. Once the café closed Atobe figured that there had been enough time for Geraud to brood and gain the ability to explain what was going on.

Of course Atobe started the conversation, "what's been wrong with you, since the call you've been moody like Oshitari ahn?"

Geraud sighed, "Blunt as always huh? I have to leave and go collect a few things abroad."

"That's why you've been moody huh? You can just leave the shop and reopen it when you come back,' Atobe replied. Geraud raised an eyebrow and said nothing, as he stared at Atobe an idea came to mind and he began staring at Atobe with a glint in his eyes.

Atobe noticed this and exclaimed," No Ore-sama has better things to do than watch a café for you!"

Geraud had a smile on his face a smile that reminded Atobe of Fuji Syusuke very much. It was so similar that he knew he would have to agree. It was inevitable. Atobe sighed, "Fine what do you want Ore-sama to do?"

Within, the next month Atobe learned a lot of things about the café, especially how to run learned how to record any money spent or earned as well as how to place orders for anything the cafe needed. He learned how to take inventory and pay the workers at the cafe. Lastly he learned how to play Maitre'd although he wasn't sure he'd need to do it.

The day before Geraud left he gave Atobe another task. He had to find people to help him run the café people he knew not strangers. Great.


	3. Eiji

Bonjour, Today being Tezuka's birthday I decided to post the second chapter. Tomorrow will be Tezuka's chapter adn from there we'll see when I'll post the next one.

Umm... My beta will probably kill me for not properly editing the chapter so feel free to point out all and any mistakes grammatical error and such and yes, flames, constructive criticisms, praises and Update requests are welcome. Otherwise Enjoy!

* * *

Luckily enough that week Atobe got his first familiar customer and potential worker.

Kikumaru was one of the most energetic people on the Seigaku tennis team. However, people tended to forget was that he was also human and had times when he needed a friend, peace, time alone, and sometimes maybe to talk to a stranger. Somehow his two best friends Oishi and Fuji didn't understand that. This was why he found himself making up lies after practice in order to get away from either of them and wander to the pet shop in the shopping district. Of course today was one of those few days that he needed time to himself and had just wandered out of the pet shop looking for a café to just sit think and maybe relax. He wandered around looking for a café before stumbling on a door that read Prince Café: Coffee and Tea Shop which he supposed was new since he hadn't seen it before. Stepping in he noticed the expensive, yet elegant décor and turned to leave figuring he wouldn't be able to afford anything in the café when the waiter spoke up, "Welcome, sir how may I help you today?"

Kikumaru quickly turned around and said, "Nya I was about to leave actually so there's nothing you can help me with."

The waiter sighed, "Please, stay, sit I'll get the manager to come and talk with you," all the while directing Kikumaru to a seat. Before he could protest the waiter had already run off to find the manager. Thinking he shouldn't be rude he waited.

Atobe came out after the waiter had said he had a customer who might need him. Sighing he walked over to the redhead the waiter had pointed out, "excuse me sir, what may you like to drink?"

Kikumaru who had zoned out snapped his head towards the voice about to exclaim he was about to leave when the words froze in his throat. He was staring at the Atobe Keigo. _Well figures that such an expensive place would be his._

Atobe noticing the look asked, "Does Ore-sama know you?"

Kikumaru sighed, "I'm in the first doubles slot in Seigaku."

Atobe stared blankly then realized who he was, "Kikumaru Eiji, ahn?

'Yes, that's me and I am about to leave now. Thanks for the time," Kikumaru was getting up when a firm hand on his shoulder pushed him back down.

"Have some tea," Atobe said.

Eiji sighed, "Fine I'll have coffee though," he knew there was no arguing with Hyotei's captain.

Once the orders had been placed Atobe spoke, "what's wrong?"

Kikumaru looked at him strangely, "nothing Nya. I'm fine"

Atobe smiled, "why aren't you with Oishi or Fuji?"

Kikumaru shrugged," No reason. Aren't I allowed to wander by myself?"

Atobe frowned slight," Of course but you're always with Fuji or Oishi. Ore-sama was curious."

Eiji took a sip of his tea and sighed.

Atobe raised an eyebrow," Ore-sama demands you tell him what is wrong."

Eiji was surprised he wasn't expecting an order but eventually launched into it. He complained about Fuji and Oishi and their absolute refusal to believe he could be something other than bouncy. He whined about his sister finishing his toothpaste, and being late for the bathroom at home making him late for his first hour. He also whinnied about the Chocolates concerts he wanted to go to but couldn't. Atobe on the other hand listened patiently as Kikumaru ramble don and on about everything that went on in his life. When Kikumaru was finally done he noticed that there were no customers left in the store.

"Where'd everyone go, nya," he asked.

"Home," Atobe replied, "the shop closed an hour ago."

Kikumaru panicked, "Noooo, nya! I missed dinner my mom will be soo mad at me!"

Atobe sighed then offered, "Ore-sama could drop you off at home ahn?"

Kikumaru looked like he had just gotten a new pair of tennis shoes, "Really, nya? I would be soo grateful."

Atobe led him out to where the limo was waiting and locked up the café as he got in.

"What is the address Kikumaru-san," Atobe asked.

Kikumaru rattled off the address to the driver then told Atobe, "Don't call me that it makes me feel old nya. It's Eiji, just Eiji nya!"

Atobe was amused when Kikumaru no… Eiji began talking about his sibling's antics. When they finally got there Atobe had to force Eiji to listen, "We're here Eiji," when that didn't get his attention, he tried, "Kikumaru-san you're home."

Eiji finally noticed and got out of the car and turned to Atobe, "Thank you Atobe-san."

Atobe replied, "Just Atobe," and smiled, "I look forward to seeing you at the café again Eiji."

Eiji then ran off into the house and Atobe went home. As Eiji got ready for bed he thought that he had found a person who would listen to him and not give advice and worry like Oishi, or listen with a passing ear never really registering what Eiji said like Fuji. Someone who would laugh at what he thought was funny and sad and what he felt was outrageous. He was happy about today; he'd made an interesting friend and also one of the most unlikely ones in an extremely unlikely place.

For the next two weeks, Eiji never saw Atobe until the day he and Oishi had a fight. It had been after Momo had been kicked off the team.

Eiji had been taking a moment to rest when Momo showed up on the courts," Ne Momo will we have to worry about Momo juice like Inui juice?"

Oishi had thought him insensitive and said," Eiji, be nice!"

Eiji shrugged," Mou, Oishi it's not like it matters it's all in fun right?"

Oishi pushed him over looking furious at him. Eiji just frowned and got up brushing himself off he concentrated on practice and ignored the rest of the team.

While he was changing in the clubhouse he hear Fuji state," I think that Eiji is wrong for joking with Momo…"

Before Eiji could hear the rest he dashed out of the clubroom and almost knocked over one or two first years on his way. Really, he didn't think that it was fair that Oishi was right. Funny enough, his feet took him back to the odd café run by Atobe. The waiter set him near a window and he sat there after ordering Coffee sighing as if he was grieving for a loved one.

Atobe found him doing this and sat himself across from Eiji," What's wrong ahn? Did someone die?"

Eiji scowled," no, nya. It's just stupid Oishi and Fuji."

Atobe raised an eyebrow," What happened?"

Eiji sighed," well, we were in practice today…," Eiji launched into a rant about how horrible the day had been and how he felt it was unfair that everyone sided with Oishi. He also managed to reveal he had partial dyslexia and had refused Eiji and Oishi's help.

Atobe just nodde sympathizing with Eiji, at the end of the rant he managed to offer," If you want Ore-sama can help you with your homework."

Eiji shook his head," no, I have to know this high school entrance exams are coming up."

Atobe shrugged," Ore-sama is going to stay in Hyotei. Ore-sama has the time."

Eiji sighed," Ok, but Atobe?"

Atobe nodded," ahn?"

Eiji looked embarrassed," can you drop me off again, It's way past my curfew and my mom will yell at me…."

Atobe nodded he'd figured Eiji would end up needing a ride anyway.. Most of the Café was clean so Atobe set the cup in the kitchen and then called for the limo.

After Eiji was dropped off he got to the front of his house he realized that he still had homework that needed doing and no one would exactly be helpful to him tomorrow.

The following day, Eiji got up and was almost late to school, almost ran into Oishi and almost fell asleep during class. When he vanished again after practice the rest of the team got curious about him and turned to Inui.

"Do you know where Eiji vanishes off to," Fuji asked.

"There is a 20% chance that he is wandering around the shopping districts around Tokyo," Inui replied.

Unfortunately for them, they wouldn't find Eiji as he was in Prince Café well hidden enough from the rest of the world. He had gotten to the café and gotten ready to do homework with some help from Atobe, but by the time Atobe came he had collapsed and fallen asleep on the desk along with his papers. He decided to let him sleep and to make it more comfortable moved him to the couch in the office.

At around eight when Eiji woke up he panicked. He was in an office but he didn't know where, he was kidnapped! When Atobe walked in a few minutes later he put an end to the panic. Eiji then knew where he was.

"Sleep well ahn," Atobe asked.

Eiji looked sheepish and blushed in embarrassment, "Yes! But I have caused you so much trouble…," he trailed off.

"It was no trouble for Ore-sama," he paused, "I still had to run the café. Do you need more sleep?"

'No, no, no. It's just I had to do my homework so I didn't sleep last night," Eiji stopped, "but now you can help me with my homework nya!"

Atobe sighed he seemed to be doing that a lot these days, "Well let's go and get started."

Atobe helped Eiji with whatever he didn't understand and it worked even better that Fuji and Oishi who lost patience with him most of the time. By eleven Eiji had finished most of his homework and was ready to go. It was now some odd agreement for Atobe to drop him off. When he went into the house he announced cheerfully, "I'm home," and walked into the house. He found his family talking with Oishi who was most likely waiting for him

When Eiji finally got to bed it was well past midnight and he had managed to avoid the topic Oishi had been there to talk to him about. Oishi had also offered to help him with homework but he declined saying he understood it well enough already.

He slept knowing that the following day would be another day of pretending and showing off for people until he got to the café.

Oddly enough the day went as he had predicted until Atobe showed himself around the end of practice casually waiting for him leaning on the fence. He hadn't noticed him until he walked out of the clubhouse and saw him leaning on the fence looking like he belonged there. Eiji did something unexpected and walked over enthusiastically and glomped him, "Atobe, Nya! Why are you here?"

Atobe managed to pry his hands off his neck long enough to get air to reply, "I have to go pick a few things so I thought you'd come along ahn."

Eiji replied, "Sure nya!" enthusiastically and walked off with Atobe leaving his teammates shocked and Inui scribbling in his notebook about the new factor in his equations and muttering ,"Ii data."

Fuji was interested at what caused a friendship between two personalities so similar that they would definitely clash and Oishi was worried that Eiji was replacing him. The rest of the team was in various stages of shock excluding Tezuka who thought he shouldn't interfere if it didn't affect tennis and Ryoma who couldn't bring himself to care.

Eiji was waking over to the café, but he would be later than usual. He had let Inui follow him to the pet store then home and when Inui left he snuck out and ran off. When he arrived as usual Atobe was sitting at a table with a cup of tea waiting for him.

"Nya! You were waiting for me," he exclaimed.

Atobe raised an eyebrow at him as if to say that it was a stupid question.

Eiji was embarrassed but went on to the topic he was thinking of, "um... I think I've been imposing on you so I want to do something to help,' it all came out in a rush.

"You need not do anything Ore-sama is fine," Atobe replied. Eiji being Eiji disturbed and haunted Atobe until he finally cracked. Of course what he was asked wasn't what he was expecting.

Eiji was in shock, "Nya! You want _me _to cook?"

"Of course. You won't stop so you can do that or forget about the topic." Atobe replied.

Eiji wanted to agree but he wasn't sure, "ano will it interfere with tennis or school."

Atobe stared flatly at him, "no, it won't considering I am also a student nah?"

Eiji thought about it, "Nya! I'll do it. Then I can cook for my family, nya!"

"You can't cook," Atobe exclaimed.

Eiji blushed embarrassed, "well I can make ramen and sandwiches and that's it."

Atobe calmed himself then spoke, "fine we'll try today and see what happens." He directed Eiji to the kitchen to find out whether he might have a chef or he would have to ensure that Eiji never stepped into the kitchen ever again. He had the emergency number on speed dial just in case remembering his first time making a meal.

﻿


	4. Tezuka

A day late but Tezuka's chapter is up in honor of his birthday yesterday as promised. Help yourselves to writing Constructive Criticism, Flames, Praises and Yells for me to beta will kill me for posting unedited chapters but I need to get the story up before editing. Enjoy!

* * *

Atobe sighed the day had been extremely busy especially with the café. Apparently someone heard about Atobe being at the café and decided to tell others. Needless to say all the fan girls and envious boys along with couples decided to visit the new café. At the end Atobe decided he might just have to force reservations for those who just wanted to come and stay and talk with their boyfriends or stare and scream his name. This reminded him he needed to get a piano for the café it would help to make it even classier than the average café.

Eiji snuck up on Atobe and glomped him. They both fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs and Atobe was livid. Of course he didn't say anything but glared at Eiji.

Eiji took one look and said, "I'll walk home today I have a few places to pass by," and ran off. He was definitely shocked usually Atobe wouldn't be so mad at such things though it annoyed him. He guessed the day had been stressful enough already.

Eiji walked around and ended up at a small bookstore, one he definitely enjoyed coming to every now and then. The owner was extremely nice and would let him hide here when he knew Oishi and Fuji were looking for him and he didn't have to go to the café. He stepped into he bookstore and nodded to the owner who waved and turned back to recording a recent found himself a decent sized book called White Ninja and was looking for a nice place to sit, preferably where nobody could walk in and see him. Unfortunately he started the book and wasn't paying attention to what was going on and tripped over a pair of legs tumbling to the floor.

The person he tumbled over got up and helped him up asking, "Are you okay?"

Eiji was confused and couldn't place the voice but replied, "Sorry…Give me a minute."

The person got Eiji to sit down and picked up the book," White Ninja. Have you read the other two books?'

Eiji had recovered his wits and froze; he knew that voice, "Yeah, nya, they're really interesting."

Eiji looked at Tezuka nervously asking, "Ne, Tezuka how long have you been coming here?"

Tezuka responded giving Eiji a flat stare, "Never mind." Eiji then promptly ran out of the store yelling a quick goodbye to the owner and that he would return for the book tomorrow. Tezuka was left feeling rather confused after all, was it that odd to run into him in a bookstore?

Eiji rushed back to the café and burst in dashing to his usual seat nervous and worried that he would get twenty laps for stumbling over Tezuka's feet in a bookstore. He was also shocked; after all how did his perfect in everything, Student Body president, wooden block of a tennis captain have time to read?

Atobe came and sat down as usual acting slightly irritated, "what is so shocking that you felt the need to interrupt Ore-sama's work?"

"I just saw Tezuka in a bookstore," Eiji replied.

"And this is important how," Atobe stated.

Eiji stared at him, "this is Tezuka the perfect student, captain and Student Body President. The ice block, who's so busy nobody, would think he had a hobby, especially time to read Nya!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow at that, "Eiji isn't Tezuka in the same position as you?"

Eiji was confused now," huh? Nya, how?"

Atobe shook his head sighing, "I have to get back to work now," and stalked off complaining about all the work Ore-sama had to was thoroughly confused now-- how could Tezuka be in the same position as him. It troubled him even as he went to bed that night.

The next day Eiji made sure to avoid all the regulars until practice and even then he was extremely hard working. After practice he rushed to the bookstore and returned the book to look for a new one.

Tezuka had noticed Eiji looking for a book and deciding to be helpful suggested, "You should try the Moscow Vector."

Eiji picked it up, " Thanks," he turned and saw Tezuka again but before he could run like the devil himself was nipping at his heels, Tezuka got a firm hold on his arm.

"Why do you run every time you see me out of school and practice," Tezuka asked.

"Because it's buchou nya," Eiji replied.

"Hmm, so why aren't you running now," Tezuka asked almost smirking. Almost.

"Cause you're holding me back nya," Eiji replied indignantly looking down to see Tezuka had released him.

Tezuka gave him another flat stare,and Eiji had a good idea, "Nya come we'll go to the café." Tezuka slightly shocked proceeded to let Eiji drag him into a small café that looked too expensive for middle school students.

Eiji took Tezuka to a seat where no one would notice them and asked, "What kind of tea do you drink?"

"Black Tea no sugar," Tezuka replied slightly dazed at how fast Eiji could move.

Eiji then ran off changed into his waiter attire. After ordering black tea he passed Atobe and said that he had a customer. Atobe had raised an eyebrow at that and asked who. Eiji replied, "Tezuka," grabbed the tea and walked out to the front of the café.

When Eiji served the tea to Tezuka, he was calmly reading a book figuring he shouldn't be rude after being invited to tea albeit reluctantly. Tezuka set the book down as Eiji set his tea on the table.

Eiji asked, "Ne buchou, how long have you been visiting the bookstore? I never see you there…"

Tezuka replied, "three months."

Eiji frowned slightly at the short answer, "Ne buchou, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Tezuka had picked up his book was about to begin reading it.

Eiji frowned then asked, "Do you ever answer with anything but one or two word answers nya?"

Tezuka looked up at that, "Yes if you're asking unnecessary questions."

Eiji asked, "How are they unnecessary questions nya?"

Tezuka didn't look up this time or offer an answer; Eiji decided that if Tezuka didn't want to talk he wouldn't. Tezuka on the other hand was very bewildered, most of the time the team had their own things to do with each other unless it was related to tennis. Oishi occasionally invited him to parties and such but he rarely went along. While Tezuka read Eiji, called Atobe and asked him to help with homework. Atobe did his best and whatever he couldn't get Eiji to understand he put off.

Eventually he decided to disturb Tezuka's peace, "Tezuka. Ore-sama demands you help Eiji with his homework."

Tezuka just ignored the Hyotei captain sure that eventually he would give up. Tezuka discovered that Atobe was just as annoying as his team and agreed if only to shut the diva up. Atobe stalked off to deal with customers while Tezuka explained the problems in relatively simple terms and Eiji finally got it. Tezuka went back to reading the book and Eiji contented himself by pulling out the book Tezuka had recommended and began reading it.

This was the routine they followed, and slowly Eiji began to tell Tezuka's emotions and states of mind by his body actions and the slight nuances in his voice. Of course when they went between the bookstore and café Eiji would get distracted and blabber on about everything and nothing. Tezuka in turn learned to tell when Eiji was thinking, upset, and needed to be left alone for a while.

When Eiji came with a cup of black tea and sat down Tezuka was curious.

Eiji started, "Can we play tennis?"

Tezuka asked, "Why?"

"Cause I want to improve my game play and stamina nya," Eiji said.

Tezuka never turned anyone down who needed help with tennis, "when?"

"After work at the café, and after practice when I don't need to work," Eiji replied.

Tezuka nodded and Eiji left to finish up with work. After work Tezuka found himself dragged to the street courts.

When they finally got there, they found that they were empty; it was too late for the afternoon stragglers and too early for the late players. They started with a light rally to get themselves warmed up. Tezuka then begun aiming balls on different ends of the baseline and Eiji was barely getting to them. Then he noticed that Tezuka had activated his zone. Eiji was stuck he didn't know how to counter the Tezuka zone. He kept looking for a way when an idea struck him. At the next shot Eiji hit a drop shot, Tezuka was forced to move. He had broken the zone he just had to keep playing till the end.

On the ninth game Eiji could tell he was at his limits. The tenth game and he had absolutely no energy left. The eleventh game he was just reacting to the shots. At the beginning of the twelfth game Eiji collapsed, he was exhausted. Tezuka had constantly offered to stop the game and that Eiji was going to be hurt but, Eiji was stubborn and insisted they kept on playing. When he collapsed, Tezuka had no choice but to carry him to the nearest place which was the café. Contrary to how light Eiji looked he was a deadweight asleep. He found Atobe ready to close the café.

"Does Ore-sama want to know why you have an unconscious Eiji Tezuka," Atobe asked.

"He's exhausted we played a set, he pushed himself too far," Tezuka replied.

Atobe sighed, "Get in we'll drop him off at home."

Tezuka got in the limo not wanting to carry an exhausted Eiji and explain why he wasn't walking to his house. Not that he knew where Eiji lived anyway. When they got there Eiji had stirred and mumbled a little but not loudly enough for them to catch what he was saying. They knocked on the door and his mother answered.

"Sorry to disturb Kikumaru-san, but Eiji and I were playing a game when he collapsed and we figured we would bring him home," Tezuka said.

Kikumaru-san replied, "Oh dear, it's fine. please come in you can put him down on the couch. Is there anything you would like?"

"No thank you Kikumaru-san," Tezuka and Atobe replied and entered the house taking their shoes off and entering.

"Please call me Aichi-san, Kikumaru-san is my husband's name," she asked.

Once they entered the house they realized, Aichi-san was the quietest of them. They found everyone else arguing, complaining, and playing games. The dog bounded up to them and jumped giving them a few licks each and the parakeet made some noises adding to the ruckus. The sibling decided to involve Tezuka and Atobe in their games and soon enough, they found themselves far out of their respective comfort zones. Through all of this noise Eiji slept soundly and peacefully. Neither Tezuka nor Atobe could imagine sleeping here, they would have killed someone. Then again, Eiji grew up with the chaos so it was normal for him.

A few hours later after being held back by the siblings and the obligation of getting thanks and staying for dinner they finally left.

Atobe voiced what they both were thinking, "Next time we don't enter the house ahn?"

Tezuka nodded and went off towards his home which was around the corner and down four blocks. Apparently he lived rather close to Eiji. Later on, Eiji woke up and found himself home curled up on the couch. Slightly confused, stumbling into the kitchen he was given a sound scolding by his mother for being so reckless. After some jibes from his siblings, his mother added that it was nice of his friends to bring him home. She was happy that he didn't only have Oishi and Eiji.

The following week flew by as usual until the fangirls once more arrived. Eiji had ragged Tezuka to the café after Atobe had called asking him to get there as fast as possible. Eiji and Tezuka found themselves swarmed by mountains of girls eager to see their king.

Atobe had given Eiji kitchen duty and waiter duty while he doubled as a waiter and Maitre'd. Tezuka had stood awkwardly until Eiji handed him a waiter's outfit asking that he help out. Before he could refuse Eiji had vanished to serve newly seated customers. Tezuka inwardly sighed and helped out the café. At the end of the day closer to midnight Atobe and Eiji collapsed into chairs while Tezuka just sat down looking like he hadn't had a hard time of the day.

"Thank you buchou for helping us out today, you were so good with those crazy girls nya," Eiji commented tiredly.

Atobe nodded and added," Ore-sama will pay you if you keep helping out Tezuka."

Tezuka was about to refuse when Eiji interrupted him," Really? Then buchou can help us when those girls come back tomorrow." Atobe nodded and motioned for them to get up since the limo had arrived. Tezuka followed the two boys as they got into the limo ready to refuse but as soon as both boys were comfortable they were knocked out. Tezuka sure no one would see him sighed. He needed to learn how to say no to people. Now he had to work at the café.


	5. Niou

I know I haven't posted much lately which is why I'm kaing it up to you guys now. Nothing is betaed as usual. when the story is done I'll probably rewrite yourselves to writing Constructive Criticism, Flames, Praises and Yells for me to update. Enjoy!

* * *

Fuji and Oishi were worried Eiji had been avoiding the both of them completely even though they shared classes and practice together. The frustration and avoidance came to a head during practice when Oishi finally broke and apologized to Eiji seeing as Eiji wouldn't apologize and was being stubborn about it. By the end of practice the golden pair was back together, but Eiji had refused to tell where he ran off to after practice everyday. Fuji was starting to get suspicious since Tezuka had also begun vanishing just as fast after practice.

Elsewhere, on the Rikkaidai courts the famous trickster had run off in order to avoid Renji and Yagyuu's wrath after his latest prank. He'd never seen the both of them furious before and now he never wanted to see it again. _'Maybe it's because of the prank. I didn't think that they would take it this seriously,' _he thought. Niou had managed to get as far as the shopping district in Tokyo far from Kanagawa prefecture. He thought he was far enough so he wandered around looking for a café to sit and watch people, maybe even flirt with some girl or another. He saw a place full of girls and thought it perfect. He walked over and ended up bumping into a redhead. Eiji almost fell but caught himself," ahhh, I'm so sorry sir, if you wait just a moment I'll get you a table," and dashed off to serve three tables. Recently the café had gotten famous and they had to push their hours back and close late. Eiji served the table and rushed back to the guy he'd almost tripped over," How can I help you sir?"

Niou was amused by Eiji's actions He remembered the acrobatic redhead of Seigaku, but it seemed the redhead didn't remember him, "it would be nice to get a table."

Eiji put on a big smile, "follow me sir." Niou followed amused by the running around of the other two waiters, Eiji handed him a menu," call when you are ready to order sir." He bowed and ran off to clean after some tables and get back to all the cooking he had to do. He had been covering for Tezuka who had arrived. "There are three tables waiting to order and one to clean up, "Eiji then ran off into the kitchen to cover any orders while Tezuka began waiting. He was still an ice block and never smiled, but somehow the girls weren't fazed by this and kept coming back.

Niou was amused by the number of people there and their interactions. He'd always been perceptive with people and so could read between the lines of interactions and conversations. He raised his hand, when Tezuka came over. He blanked on his order.

"What would you like sir?"

Niou remembered what he was about to say," black coffee no sugar and milk please." Tezuka wrote them down and walked off to fill the order. Niou had never imagined he would find the ice captain of Seigaku working. He was supposed to be practicing tennis nonstop. Then again just seeing one side of people never truly defined them. It was just that aura Tezuka exuded when he was on the court that led to such conclusions.

Tezuka delivered Niou's coffee, he was curious as to what he was doing so far from Kanagawa, but didn't ask. Atobe was passing by when he noted Niou. He backtracked, after Tezuka had left," Ore-sama want to know what Niou of Rikkai is doing so far from Kanagawa."

Niou didn't want to answer so he smiled innocently at Atobe who glared, "If Niou destroys Ore-sama's café Ore-sama will kill him." At that moment Atobe was called away to deal with the piano that had arrived. There was some trouble getting it in, but after that moving it was easy.

Niou watched the process with interest he had taken piano lessons when he was younger, but stopped when tennis took precedence. It had been a while since he'd seen one let alone touched it.

When the piano was finally set down and the attention on it was moved Niou snuck up to it. He pressed a white key and produced a single resounding note. Middle C. He pressed another and another slowly making his way down from middle C to the highest C. He followed with the base notes. He sat down his body automatically remembering the posture and finger positions. He played Twinkle, Twinkle little star. The people in the café didn't pay him much attention. They were too focused on their own conversations. Niou started playing more complex pieces as he reminded himself of the lessons he took. He managed to finish up with Moonlight Sonata, the last piece he'd learned before quitting piano. He turned to find people clapping and bowed as if he had intended to play the piano Atobe was sitting waiting for him at his table," Ore-sama wants to know how long you've been playing ahn?"

"Not long just a few years," Niou smirked at Atobe. Before Atobe could say anything Niou looked at the time and decided to run off," sorry but I must leave."

"Wait, Ore-sama..." Atobe stared as Niou rushed out of the café as if the devil was on his heels. Then again the devil would be running from Niou himself if the rumors were true.

Unfortunately Renji and Yagyuu had managed to corner Niou during lunch and get their revenge for the prank he'd pulled. He'd gotten his hair dyed pink and it wouldn't come off until the end of the day. Usually people were used to this happening within the tennis team and ignored however, was in a bad mood. It didn't show until practice where he didn't take his time to play with the opponents as usual. He cut right to the chase and began destroying their opponents mercilessly. Yukimura was smiling as usual he didn't care as long as the opponents were defeated. Yagyuu however had the feeling of being dominated in the game. Not that he was Niou's opponent but it felt like Niou was getting all the shots by himself all over the court and he was a spectator watching. In ten minutes their match was finished with mostly aces and return aces.

When practice ended Niou vanished after washing the spray paint out of his hair and getting it back to its original silver. Yagyuu was looking for him to discuss what was wrong, but it was hard when the person you were looking for had vanished as soon as they were able to. Niou found himself heading towards the café again. He didn't know why he was there, but he'd gone back all the same. As soon as he entered a waiter was there to serve him, "Welcome to the Prince Café how may I help you today?"

Niou nodded to the waiter," A table and black coffee no sugar please."

He was led to a table and sat there waiting for coffee. Niou compared himself to black coffee, you knew it was bitter, but eventually you got used to the taste.

Niou got served his coffee while he brooded on how he would get Yagyuu and Renji back. When watching, the waiters balance the trays he came up with a brilliant idea.

Yagyuu was enraged, Niou had tinkered with his desk and it couldn't hold more that one notebook before it collapsed in on itself. By practice Yagyuu the gentleman was loosing his patience the one thing that he was revered for. On the other hand Niou's bad mood had vanished. Renji on the other hand had lost all his notebooks full of data and would have to rewrite them. When practice came Yukimura watched as Yagyuu and Renji tried and failed to get an answer of where the notebooks were and what he'd done to the desk. When practice ended Niou vanished again; Yagyuu and Renji were left frustrated as to how they could get Niou to tell them what he'd done. Niou spent the rest of the month in an alternative mode of Pranks on people that left them frustrated since he wouldn't tell them what he'd done. Though it always stood that the next day everything would be back to normal. At the café Niou had taken to playing the piano as often as he could and whether he felt like it or not. Somehow he brought more people to the café to see what he could play. He'd gotten request from classical music to the latest pop star's song on piano. Niou being the creature that he was loved attention and obliged the people what they wanted.

Niou was once again at the cafe running from Sanada this time for the latest prank he pulled. He ordered the usual cup of coffee and waited thinking about his next prank. The coffee arrived served by the owner of the café, "Ore-sama wanted to ask you to play piano for the café."

Niou looked uninterested," It'll take up practice time, can't do it."

"You still come and play everyday. Ore-sama just says Ore-sama will pay you since you do it often enough."

Niou's ears perked up at that, he'd have extra money for his pranks, "How much?"

"However much Niou-san wants."

Niou was tempted to ask for an outrageous price, "I want ten thousand yen per week."

"Fine you have to play all days except on Sunday."

"Deal."

"Well then you might as well start playing now," Atobe walked off imperiously leaving Niou bewildered.

Since then Niou made a habit of Vanishing after practice and no matter how discreetly they all followed him they always managed to lose him because he always got off at random spots and they'd only see him when the train was leaving the station.

Niou was expected to wear a uniform for the café, but it took some arguments a few pranks and the threat of having no money to get him to.


	6. Taka

Kawamura Takashi loved working in his father's sushi shop and playing tennis. Unfortunately when he got to high school he would have to quit tennis so he tried his best to get the team to the nationals. Recently though he seemed to be delivering sushi to a small café that wanted to please its customers.

The first day Atobe picked up the deliveries from him. He figured that the café was owned by him, though he'd never think Atobe would actually work. The second day Niou of Rikkaidai picked up the deliveries muttering about insane people and he was only a piano player why should he have to do the work. He'd ignored that. However when on the third day Eiji showed up he was shocked.

Eiji asked, "don't tell anyone ant school nya?"

He being timid had agreed. The fourth day he was absolutely floored. Tezuka had shown up to pick up the sushi.

"Come in for a cup of tea," He'd walked in numb partially from shock and the slight chill outside.

A cup of green tea was put in front of him and he drank it calmly, before asking," w-what is going on?"

Atobe answered, "this is a café and the people you see pick up the sushi work here."

"B-but Tezuka," Kawamura was confused.

"Yes even Tezuka works here. You cannot tell anyone though Ore-sama decrees it."

Eiji piped in, "nya, be nice."

Tezuka watched the whole proceeding and Niou was busy playing some latest tune of some pop star. "Excuse Ore-sama, Ore-sama has to go deal with the new customers."

"Nya, Taka won't tell anyone right?" Eiji and Tezuka looked at him.

Taka nodded," I-I won't tell anyone. I have to go now." Tezuka led him out and Eiji went back to cooking.

When Taka got back hi father was irritated," What took you so long? Get in the kitchen we have lots of guests today!" Taka rushed to get in and help his father. The sushi shop was full.

The following day Taka saw Eiji at school and wondered what would make Eiji end up working, even Tezuka, especially for Atobe.

Throughout the next week Taka got used to being forced to stay for a cup of tea and seeing some of the antics of the café.

At school everything went normal and Taka kept their secret until the rest of the team showed up planning on spying on Eiji and Tezuka to find out where both vanished to after practice.

They tried to get taka to join them but he refused using the excuse of having to do deliveries for the restaurant.

Atobe showed up at the sushi shop," Ore-sama demands you let me hire one of your chefs." Atobe's father was confused, but with some explaining got it. Taka was busy serving a customer. "I would like to hire your son."

"Him? No he's still in training."

"Working for Ore-sama will give him the experience."

"No." Atobe kept arguing with Kawamura-san until Taka interrupted, "Tou-san it would give me the experience and make money while I train."

Kawamura-san considered, "Fine. If he's bad send him back to me and I'll beat him good." Atobe smiled and Taka was blushing form embarrassment.

Chapter 5 Final Version

Monday, June 15, 2009

5:37 PM

Kawamura Takashi loved working in his father's sushi shop and playing tennis. Unfortunately, when he got to high school he would have to quit tennis so he tried his best to help get the team to nationals. Recently he had to deliver sushi to a small café that wanted to please its customers. Why a café would offer sushi was odd, but apparently the customers demanded it. For a small café it was rather popular.

The first day Atobe picked up the deliveries from him. Atobe showed up at the back door waiting impatiently. He grabbed the tray from Kawamura and said ," wait here for money." Taka was surprised. He heard something fall and a curse was muttered before the back door opened once more. Atobe held out the money, "This is how much Ore-sama owes you right?" Taka nodded and took the money," Thank you for your patronage," he bowed. Atobe nodded and shut the door. Taka went off making his other deliveries bewildered at what Atobe would be doing working. Eventually he figured Atobe owned café and left it at that.

The second day Taka had to wait for a few minutes . He heard clattering clanging and banging before Niou of Rikkaidai opened the door," why should I have to retrieve anything I'm the piano player." Niou took the platter from Taka and went off to retrieve the money form Atobe. Taka was surprised, but he didn't know Niou very well so he put it out of his mind.

On the third day Taka waited ten minutes and after a lot of noise Eiji showed up at the door. HE almost dropped the cooler. Eiji grabbed the cooler from Taka and said," Please don't tell anyone nya!" Eiji vanished with the platter.

After some screaming, clanging, and banning of Niou from the kitchen Eiji showed up covered in soot with smoke going out of the door. " Here you go Taka. Please don't tell anyone nya?"

Taka nodded," I won't Eiji." Eiji glomped him and vanished yelling, "Niou stay out of the kitchen." Taka went about his day until he got home. He assumed that the shock wouldn't get worse than that.

The fourth day Taka didn't wait long for the door to be answered however he actually fainted from shock. Tezuka got Niou to help him carry Taka inside. Five minutes later Taka woke up," Buchou! Y-y-you work?" Tezuka nodded his face stoic as usual.

Atobe said," Have some tea."

"Nya, Taka won't tell anyone right?" Eiji and Tezuka looked at him.

Atobe handed him the money and said," Ore-sama assumes you have other people to deliver to?"

Taka nodded and replied," I-I won't tell anyone. I have to go now."

He was behind schedule. The cup of tea was left half full. Atobe sighed and took the cup back into the kitchen and left to go be the _maître d'restaurant. _Taka lay in his bed at home wondering what other surprises would come his way. The café was now a regular patron of the sushi shop so he expected to spend a lot of time there.

The next time he delivered for the café Tezuka offered, "Come in for a cup of tea," He'd walked in numb from the slight chill outside.

A cup of green tea was put in front of him and he drank it calmly. Eiji decided to bug Taka with the latest antic of his siblings. Atobe managed to convince Taka to help Eiji out in the kitchen, "Thank you Taka-san, and now please excuse Ore-sama, Ore-sama has to go deal with the new customers."

Tezuka watched the whole proceeding and Niou was busy playing some latest tune of some pop star.

Tezuka then left to attend the new customers Atobe had just sat down leaving Taka to listen to Eiji's rambling. When Taka got back his father was irritated," What took you so long? Get in the kitchen we have lots of guests today!" Taka rushed to get in and help his father. The sushi shop was full. That night Taka couldn't help but wonder what would cause the stoic captain and the acrobatic red-head to end up working for Atobe, Hyotei's diva captain.

Atobe eventually showed up at the sushi shop," Ore-sama demands you let your son work at Ore-sama's café."

Taka's father refused," No, he needs to work and help the sushi shop."

Atobe insisted," I would like him to work for me. He is a big help already."

Taka's father raised an eyebrow," So that's why he's always late from his deliveries?"

Taka winced and sighed," It's ok I don't mind helping." Taka's father and Atobe kept arguing over Taka working at the shop until Atobe said," If he learns how to make sushi without you completely supervising him wouldn't it be better?" Kawamura-san sighed," very well but if he doesn't work hard send him back and I'll beat him good."

Atobe nodded and Taka blushed in his embarrassment. Kawamura-san laughed and said," Now sit down and taste good sushi. On the house." Atobe smirked and sat down.

Throughout the next week Taka got used to being forced to stay for a cup of tea and seeing some of the antics of the café. He also got used to being tricked to help either wait or bake at the café as it was rather popular. Taka managed to keep their secret though the team had gotten curious and suspicious. They intended on spying on Kikumaru and Tezuka to find out where they vanished to after school. Even Inui didn't know making the mystery all the more lucrative. They offered for Taka to tag along but he refused," I have to make deliveries for the sushi shop." Fuji nodded, "It's okay, Taka we understand." Taka nodded and left for home as the rest of the snuck off after Tezuka and Kikumaru. The instigators of the whole idea were Oishi and Fuji who both felt as if two of their friends were drifting away from them.


	7. Yuuta

Tezuka is OOC here. I'll fix it yourselves to writing Constructive Criticism, Flames, Praises and Yells for me to update. Enjoy!

* * *

Fuji Yuuta was in Tokyo's shopping district buying Tennis equipment for the team with Kisarazu Atsushi. They'd been done and Atsushi had wandered off so Yuuta was left hauling the equipment around. He spotted a small café and decided to take a break there he entered and realized he might not be able to afford it. A waiter walked up to him and said, " good afternoon Sir, how may I serve you today?"

Yuuta was shocked at the treatment, " Umm… Just a cup of coffee."

The waiter nodded," Follow me."

Yuuta was seated at a table in the back close to a window and the kitchen. He set his bags on the other seat and sunk into his seat with a sigh of relief. The waiter finally arrived with his drink and he was about to ask for the check when he froze," T-t-tezuka!" Tezuka nodded and set the tea down.

Yuuta was shocked, "w-w-what are you doing here?"

Tezuka almost raised an eyebrow. Almost. instead he opted for his usual one word answer," working."

Yuuta was confused and burst out laughing," Tezuka working? Yeah right."

Yuuta's laughing trailed off as he realized Tezuka was working," shouldn't you be practicing tennis?" Tezuka was tempted to roll his eyes, apparently being infuriating ran through the Fuji family.

He replied," What's wrong with working?"

Yuuta exclaimed," It's you Tezuka! it's like Syuusuke not being a prodigy!"

Tezuka just gave him a flat stare and walked away. Yuuta was left very his knowledge Tezuka's family was well off enough that he need not drank his tea paid his bill a and left. Tezuka relayed his encounter with Fuji's younger brother and Atobe shrugged saying, " he'll probably come back."

Eiji nodded saying," He'll definitely come back, he needs this café nya."

Yuuta made it home in one piece that weekend but At dinner that night his mother said," Nee, Yuuta. Your father and I talked and we decided that you should maybe get a job, we can't always be giving you money for you tennis equipment."

Yuuta frowned," why?"

Yoshiko sighed," since you aren't as good at tennis as…."

Yuuta abruptly got up," Excuse me."

Yumiko spoke up," ne kaa-san, you shouldn't have said that."

Yoshiko-san sighed," but we're sending him to boarding school…"

Fuji syuusuke was about to rush after Yuuta when Yumiko said," let him go. It'll only make him angrier if you go after him."

Yuuta was frustrated," Just because I'm not good enough as my brother at tennis or anything else they don't want me to keep playing tennis." Yuuta had boarded the train and got off in shibuya to wander and think. It wasn't comforting being in a crowd, but his feet led him back to the café. He looked at the plaque, Prince Café: Tea and Coffee shop. He sighed and stepped in.

This time he was greeted by Hyotei's captain Atobe," Good evening, how may I help you?"

Yuuta sighed this was a week of surprises," A cup of coffee please."

Atobe said," follow me." Yuuta was seated in the middle. The café wasn't as crowded this time around as the fan girls had left.

His tea was served by Eiji, he groaned," great."

Eiji frowned and plopped himself down in the seat opposite to him," what's wrong Yuuta?"

Yuuta looked surprised, most people just called him Fuji's younger brother. He mumbled," I have to get a job since my parents cut me off from my allowance."

Eiji didn't catch it so he said," what? I didn't get that."

Yuuta spoke up," I need a job since my parents cut off my allowance."

Eiji asked," why?"

Yuuta's mood worsened," because I'm not as good at tennis as Syuusuke," he bitterly replied.

Eiji winced," well Yuuta could work here."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow," yeah like Atobe would let me."

Atobe was passing by," What would Ore-sama not let you do?"

Eiji replied before Yuuta," He needs a job, because his parents cut off his allowance."

Yuuta glared at Eiji. Atobe replied," You can work here. Ore-sama needs the help anyway. All of the fan girls come here to be awed by Ore-sama's prowess."

Eiji rolled his eyes," he's always this dramatic."

Yuuta was surprised," I can work here?"

Atobe nodded,' Of course you can be a waiter starting tomorrow."

" What about school work?"

" Ask Tezuka to help you when he can," Atobe moved on to finish what he was doing and Eiji smiled," see now you can work here. And Atobe pays well, so it's fun." Yuuta nodded. He stayed until the café closed and helped clean up.

When they were leaving Atobe offered," If you want Ore-sama can drop you off."

Yuuta declined," I don't want to impose you're already dropping Eiji off."

Eiji wanted to insist but Atobe shrugged," Very well, but walk with Tezuka. Ore-sama wants to be sure you get home safe."

Yuuta conceded," fine."Atobe left with Eiji and Yuuta walked with Tezuka. He felt awkward while Tezuka looked comfortable with the silence. Eventually he decided to start a conversation," Um… what high school are you going to next year?"

Tezuka answered, "Seigaku but my parents want me to go to Hyotei."

Yuuta said," Isn't Hyotei expensive though?"

" They can afford it. What high school do you want to go to? I know St Rudolf has no high school."

Yuuta shrugged," I don't know, maybe Seigaku again or Rikkai Dai."

Tezuka nodded,' You really hate being under you brother's shadow right?"

Yuuta was surpsised Tezuka knew that," y-yeah, I mean It'd be nice if everywhere I went it wasn't oh that's Fuji Syuusuke's younger brother. And Syuusuke's always so overprotective. I just need some space ya know?"

Tezuka nodded," If you stop pushing him away so much, he might ease up on the overprotection."

Yuuta sighed," I tried."

Tezuka looked up at the sky and on impulse asked," DO you know your constellations?"

Yuuta nodded," yeah why?"

Tezuka looked up and pointed out the constellation of Gemini.

Yuuta looked up at it and asked," what's so special about it.

Tezuka almost smiled and started," In Greek mythology the Gemini constellation is the twins Castor and Pollux. Pollux was immortal and Castor was not, because they were the sons of Zeus a god and Leda a mortal. Pollux loved his brother so much that he gave him half his immortality. When they both died the gods turned them into the constellation Gemini. I think it's an interesting story."

Yuuta thought about it and couldn't help but wonder whether he would do that for his brother. He was sure Syuusuke would have done it for him. The pair fell into silence until they almost were at Yuuta's home. Yuuta realized that Tezuka was talkative once you got him going and that the Seigaku team was crazy. The most shocking this he'd seen though was Tezuka laughing and smiling and generally being human. He was surprised when Tezuka said," You're home."

Yuuta turned and his house was there," Thanks, for bringing me back."

Tezuka back to his stoic self nodded a goodbye before heading home. Yuuta ignored his fretting brother and decided to catch a few hours of sleep. When the phone rang twelve hours later he groggily picked up," Hello?" " Ore-sama demands you come in for training in six hours."

Yuuta was abut to mumble okay when the dialing tone clicked. He glanced at his phone's clock and set his alarm to wake him up at five and promptly fell back asleep. At three he woke up when his brother knocked on his door. He mumbled," come in."

Syuusuke walked in," Nee Yuuta are you ok?"

Yuuta rubbed his eyes and yawned," yeah I'm ok. What do you want aniki?"

"I'm sorry about kaa-san." Yuuta shook his head," It's ok I'll find a job."

" But, you shouldn't have to!" Yuuta smiled," It's ok don't worry I'll be fine."

Syuusuke nodded," ok... but if you ever need help I'll be here."

Yuuta nodded and before Fuji left the room Yuuta said," Ne, Aniki?"

Syuusuke turned, " Huh?"

" I'd give you half my immortality."

Syuusuke nodded," thank you, I would too." He left the room confused about what his brother said, but figured at least they were a little closer to being like they were back then. If only he could figure out what was going on with Eiji and Tezuka. Yuuta went back to sleep and snoozed his alarm. At 5:45 pm he woke up and stared at the clock. He grabbed a set of clean clothes put them on and ran out of the house as if the devil was on his heels. He got to the café fifteen minutes late; walking in he found Atobe, Eiji, Tezuka, Niou and Kawamura waiting for him. Atobe said," you're late."

Yuuta was about to offer an excuse when Atobe continued," Get to work, Eiji will help you."

He nodded," hai." Eiji smiled and walked into the kitchen and Yuuta followed him in.


	8. Yukimura

This is one of the shorter chapters so do forgive me. I'm taking alot of liberties with Yukimura's Guillian yourselves to writing Constructive Criticism, Flames, Praises and Yells for me to update. Enjoy!

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi had recently taken to sneaking out of his hospital room and wandering the surrounding areas when he had the energy. It got very boring when you knew everything about your hospital room and your teammates rarely visited due to preparing for tournaments. On a fine day such as that Yukimura decided to visit a small café that looked like no one from the hospital would notice him. His first impression was that it was expensive looking, but was homey, as if friends ran the café. He was greeted by a waiter and he ordered green tea with honey. In a few moment he was served by a very surprised Niou," B-Buchou! You shouldn't be out of the hospital!"

Yukimura sighed and smiled, "Yes but it was boring so I decided to take a trip out."

Niou looked confused before he yanked out his cell phone," I'll call Sanada fuku-buchou."

Yukimura grabbed the cell phone," he doesn't need to know, ne? You are the trickster of Rikkai after all."

Niou was concerned," Buchou you're sick, you shouldn't be out of the hospital."

The argument continued on until Atobe got sick of it and snapped at Niou," Get back to work. He's well enough to be here so let him be here." Niou was in shock. Atobe rarely yelled no matter how infuriating the situation. Yukimura breezed past Niou and was shown to a seat by Tezuka. Niou stumbled back to the piano, but Taka asked that he pick up an order. Niou nodded but while he was in the kitchen Eiji commented," Atobe's been stressed nya. There have been some problems with a few customers and our café is popular ne? "Niou nodded idly and delivered his order. It made sense exams were coming up and so was Valentine's Day.

Yukimura watched everyone else in the café for a while when he spotted an argument developing between a couple. The argument escalated and Yukimura though it would resolve until the boy raised his hand to strike the girl.

He quickly intervened and grabbed the boy's hand," didn't your parents teach you never to hit a girl?" The words were said with a smiling face and steely boy yanked his hand away and walked off grumbling.

Yukimura turned to the girl," Are you ok?" The girl nodded and Yukimura guided her to his table sat her down and ordered tea for her.

The girl sighed," he's not usually like this…."

Yukimura nodded and the girl continued," It's just we haven't seen each other much and he saw me with my brother and thought I was cheating." Yukimura smiled and waited for the girl to tell her story. She didn't even know why she said it, but he seemed so concerned she couldn't help herself.

Atobe watched the argument and Yukimura with interest. Atobe smiled and turned to Tezuka," it seems we have another worker ahn?"Tezuka just nodded minutely and moved on to his work. Atobe smiled as Yukimura left with the girl presumably to walk her home. Yukimura had walked the girl home and managed to get a name too. When he finally got back to his room his nurse was frantic.

She scolded him," Yukimura-san, you know it's for your own good to stay in the hospital and not go wandering off!"

Yukimura nodded," But it was boring…"

The nurse said," from now on you will be checked in every half hour to be sure you're still here." Yukimura nodded demurely and accepted his fate. Within the week Yukimura figured that he could sneak out when the nurses changed in the morning when he was feeling well. On Sunday he did just that and paid a visit to the café once more.

Atobe greeted Yukimura and offered a window seat closer to the entrance in case he needed to make a quick escape. He ordered oolong tea and was served a delicious slice of coffee cake courtesy of the chef. Yukimura had a strange fascination with watching people; you could learn a lot by watching them but not as obsessively as Yukimura. Then again, being locked in a hospital room makes everything seem much more interesting. When he was about to leave he came upon a situation in which one Atobe Keigo was trying to rid himself of two obsessive fan girls. He considered leaving them, but Atobe was not someone who was above banning them from the restaurant.

Yukimura walked up and asked," May I help you ladies?" The girls looked at him and were momentarily stunned. Yukimura looked so fragile that they couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Atobe shot him a grateful look and quickly escaped the two girls who had decided to latch onto Yukimura in favor of mothering him. After that there was an odd agreement developed the next time he returned to the restaurant.

Atobe stated," Ore-sama wants you to work in the café to pay back ore-sama's debt for being saved from those ridiculous girls." Yukimura smiled and nodded and conceded to Atobe. For such an extravagant person, it was amusing Atobe couldn't handle a few fan girls. His nurses were infuriated and tried to catch Yukimura when he was escaping from the hospital. It became a game since they never knew what day Yukimura would decide to escape. In a sense they didn't wish to catch him because wherever he went it was doing him some small amount of good.

One of the most memorable moments was when Yukimura was lounging on a slow day for the café with the rest of the workers. Eiji said," Ne it's hard always being the one protected isn't it?" Yukimura hadn't understood what Eiji had said until he mulled it over that night staring at his hospital room ceiling. He decided that yes, it was very hard being the one protected. It was why he was content with protecting the café, and its customers. Niou had managed to keep his mouth shut but couldn't promise anything if Yukimura came in drifted off somewhat happier ever since he got his illness.


	9. Kaidoh

I will definitely rewrite the story when I'm done, for now, I like it. This is the last chapter to make up for mssing so many yourselves to writing Constructive Criticism, Flames, Praises and Yells for me to update. Enjoy!

* * *

One of Kaidoh's greatest weaknesses was sweets. It was inevitable with the penchant his mother had for baking sweets. By the time he was ten he'd already had two cavities due to that. He ran as part of his training regimen but also to work off all the sweets he ate from home and the stops he made after his run. Of course it was imperative that no one find out that he frequented cafes that most couples went to and that he had an absolute weakness for sweets. He had a reputation to keep. On his daily run through the busy streets of Tokyo he noticed a café that was overcrowded. Since he was still on his run he put it's location away and decide dto visit on the weekend with his sketchbook. Yes sketchbook. Every now an then Kaidoh sketched. So far he had six notebooks full of , he considered it an occasional hobby, unlike tennis a full time hobby.

The weekednd came fast and Kaidoh wandered around Tokyo looking for the small café that he'd seen earlier during the week. When he finally saw it all he noticed was the old looking door. He stepped through it and stared momentarily at the decoration and wondered if he could afford anything. A waiter came and showed hiim to a seat while he stared at the décor that wasn't the only shock he got from the café.

Eiji delivered his tea and Kaidoh couldn't help but exclaim," Sempai!"

Eiji smiled and asked," Please keep this a secret ne Kaidoh?"adding puppy eyes for effect. Kaidoh couldn't resist and nodded. Eiji set his tea down and left him to his own devices. Kaidoh sketched the café scenery out and finished his tea. Usually he ordered some sweet cake but saved that for next time. When he spotted Inui across the street he got up to catch up with him inadvertently forgetting his sketchbook. He managed to accompany inui for some of his drink ingredients and get a new training menu for himself. It was only when he finally got home that he realized his blunder. He dashed back out of the house and unfortunately found the cafe closed. Kaidoh trudged home wondering if he would ever get his notebook back.

Elsewhere, one Atobe Keigo was looking through the sketchbook and wondering if the artist would do a mural for the café. He finished looking through the sketchbook and resolved that the artist would drop by the café looking for the sketchbook. He would ask then, after all, no one refused the great ore-sama.

Kaidoh didn't get a chance to go back to the café until halfway through the week. In preparation for the tournament practice ran late and Kaidoh barely made it home for dinner. When he got to the café he was promptly steated by a waiter and he waited with a sigh. It seemed the café was busy and it was a wihle before he was attended to. This time It was Tezuka.

Kaidoh was shocked enough and only able to stutter," B-b-buchou!"

He was leveled with a flat stare and a comment," what may I get you?"

Kaidoh pushed out a garbled," coffee."

Tezuka left Kaidoh there in his shock to place his order. He eventually got over his shock so that when his coffee was delivered he asked," Did anyone find a sketchbook here? It's black with a gold seal on top." Tezuka thought for a moment then nodded," I think Atobe has it."

Soon enough Atobe plopped down in the seat across from him and stated," Ore-sama thinks you have talent."

Kaidoh was sure no other suprises would come to him today, then Atobe asked," Can you paint?" Kaidoh nodded," hai."

Atobe smirked," Ore-sama wants a mural done for the café on that wall," he pointed to the wall in the back of the café with the kitchen door.

Kaidoh stared at the wall," you want me to do a mural on that wall?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow," did ore-sama stutter?"

Kaidoh shook his head," All I want is my sketchbook back."

Atobe smirked," Ore-sama will return the book when the mural is done." Atobe stood up and stalked away only to be confronted by Eiji who had heard the conversation," ne it's not fair to blackmail him like that."

Atobe said," he needs it anyway and the conversation is already over." Eiji wondered if it was okay that Atobe had done such a thing.

Kaidoh spent the next few day trying to convince Atobe to just give him the book back but Atobe told him he wanted the mural to look like a continuation of the café. Eventually Niou told him," Give up Atobe is much more stubborn than you. You might as well just do the mural." Kaidoh sighed. He valued that book and now it was under hostage. He left the café feeling dejected. The next evening he brought a tape measure and measured the wall and door and wrote them down in a notebook. The day after that he stepped into the café with a canvas ten times smaller than the wall and started a drawing of the café for it. At first it was a chore and Kaidoh restarted the drawing six times. Then it became fun as he got used to the hustle and bustle of the café. He'd taken to having dinner late and his fingers became charcoal stained. When he finished it he looked proud of himself. Kaidoh figured that in the café all that mattered was that tennis was generally left outside and there they could be more human and less defined by tennis.

When he started the mural there was a lot of commotion accompanied by it. He tripped over a few customers and almost got bashed by the swinging door. The most commotion was when he almost destroyed the piano. And that was only drawing the grid for the mural. Eventually he found a safe path and started the mural. The customers were curious but generally left him alone in favor of being fan girls or staring at their boyfriends.


End file.
